


Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Angst, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John's prescription drugs are a little strong, and he doesn't realise it until he gets to school.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> So huge shout out to my brother who said I should write about this, because almost this exact thing happened to me in February. I guess my cough medicine and prescription didn't agree with each other.

John stared at the pills in front of him, trying his hardest to swallow back his fear. He’d never been afraid of taking pills, but these were so big. 

“John,” Mimi said as she walked up to the table, sitting down across from him. “You need to take these. I have to leave soon, and if you don’t take them, you can’t go to school.”

“I’ll be fi—“ He stopped talking when his entire body began to shake, every single one of his hairs poking up at once. 

“Right.” Mimi rolled her eyes, setting a glass of water down next to the two pills. “Swallow. I can’t leave until you do.”

He sighed and then reached out to pick them up. “Do you think I could break them in half? I mean, it’s all still going to the same place, yeah?”

“John…”

“That’s the only way I’m taking these.”

“Alright.” She watched as John snapped them in half and gulped them down one at a time with the cup of water. He then grasped at his head when a sudden headache made everything around him go blurry as he started to sway side to side.

“I don’t feel very good, Aunt Mimi.”

“If you still feel like this by the time you’re leaving, just walk, okay? I won’t be upset if you’re late. Just want you to be safe.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, honey. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured as she pressed her lips against his forehead.

Throughout the morning, his strange pains got more and more bearable as they started to fade away. When he looked at the clock and it said 8:15, he decided to head out. 

On his drive there, he was shocked that next to nobody was walking on the sidewalks save for one girl who he almost hit because his brain completely missed the stop sign. He slammed on his breaks, but the girl crossing the street hadn’t even noticed him.

~

By the time he got inside, Paul ran up to him, laughing and hugging him tight. “Man, Johnny, we thought you were dead!”

George soon joined them, seeming shocked to see the older boy standing there. “Where’ve you been, lad? Mrs. Harris was pissed. You missed a whole week of her calculus notes.”

“Just what I need. To fail another test. I’m already hanging on to that C.” John laughed at himself, but Paul got worried.

“Where were you? I haven’t heard from you at all.”

“Would’ve called you if I wasn’t asleep the entire time.” Silence. “I was in the hospital.”

“What?!” Paul started to check his body all over, and George tried to reach over and take his bag for him.

“Relax, you two. You act as if I’m dying.”

“Well, we don’t know!” George protested. “You might be!”

“I’m not. Promise. I was just having a difficult time breathing. I was a little sick.”

“A little sick, he says. In the hospital for a week because he couldn’t breathe, and a little sick, he says.”

“I was only in the hospital for a night. Passed out on the couch the other six.”

“Oh, I feel so much better. What did you have anyway? The flu? Strep? Pneumonia?!”

“No, no, and no. They thought that, too, but they all tested negative and I didn’t have anything in me lungs. They said it might’ve been meningitis, though.”

“Johnny’s brain’s on fire!” George cried out, fake fainting, but Paul slapped him.

“Stop it. This is serious.” He looked at John with his big green eyes. “Are you alright? Should you really be here right now?”

“I’m fine. They gave me some pretty strong stuff, so the day will be smooth.”

“Well, if you promise.”

~

Indeed, the day did okay. Well, the first period went okay. Next period was band, and John wasn’t sure it was a good idea to actually play today. He was already starting to feel faint, and by the way the walls were starting to close in on him, he was getting pretty worried.

Lucky for him, though, George sat next to him. For the first few minutes, he was feeling okay, but before too long, his director’s face started to melt. He gasped, closing his eyes particularly tight and started to feel as his breathing got heavier and heavier, faster and faster. When he opened his eyes again, he felt disconnected from his body. When he looked over at George, he knew that this had to be a dream. The boy’s skin was turning a horrible blue colour as it fell to the floor, and when was the band room ever this small.

The director looked over at George and John, but when he spoke, John couldn’t hear what he was saying.

“What?!” he screamed, millions of tiny voices ringing in his ears.

Everyone around him continued to speak, and he could see their mouths moving, but still he heard nothing. He closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath, but he only got further and further away from real consciousness, and soon it felt like his hands weren’t his own.

“Can I go to the nurse?” he yelled. The director nodded, and he stood up to leave immediately falling onto George. The two saxophones around their necks clinked together, producing an awful metallic sound, and George stood up to support him, helping get the instruments onto their chairs before starting to lead John out of the room.

He was saying something, but John kept throwing his hands out in front of himself, moving his fingers all around.

“I think I’m dead,” he whispered, but still he heard nothing in return. “I think I’ve died and now I’m a ghost. I don’t think you’re real.” He let the voices drown out everything, and by the time they got to the office, he heard nothing.

Before he knew it, he was sitting in the paper covered bed in front of the nurse. George sat across from him in the small, foldable chair in the corner next to the door. But the hair that fell down in front of his eyes looked fake. Everything did. He covered his face as he started to cry, and the younger boy rushed to him.

“John, are you alright?”

John shook his head, and the nurse was in the room with them. “Are you hurt?” she asked then looked at George. “What’s happened?”

“He… he says nothing’s real. Says he thinks he’s died.” She looked back at John, eyebrows knitted together.

“That’s… odd. Never had a kid say that before.”

~

The next half hour or so was a blur. John remembered nothing until Paul walked into the nurse’s office and sat next to him.

“Hey,” he said.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was told you were crying and wanted me to take you home.”

“I can get home by myself.”

Paul giggled. “Whatever you say, Johnny. You really aren’t feeling too good, are you? I’ve been sitting over there for a few minutes waiting for the nurse. She’s bringing your stuff. But you… you’ve been staring at that stupid concussion poster the entire time. I mean, that’s enough time to read through that shit twice.”

“The boy is melting.”

Paul raised his eyebrows. “Delusional,” he whispered to himself. The nurse came into the room, handing John’s bag to Paul. “Alright, Johnny. Let’s go home.”

“I can’t drive like this. Mimi said…” John started to hyperventilate, and Paul put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m taking you, John. Calm down.”

“You can’t drive, either. You’re only fourteen.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a pair of fucking legs, haven’t you?” John looked down just to make sure they were still there. You could never be too careful.

“Alright. Let’s go, then.”

“Let’s.”

~

Paul had to keep John from running out into the road the entire walk home as he yelled the lyrics to some unintelligible song.

By the time they got back to John’s house, the things he was seeing weren’t freaking him out quite as much. He was embracing the strange colours falling from the sky, sticking his hands out to catch them.

They got inside, and Paul put on cartoons for them, going to call his own father to let him know he’d be watching John until Mimi got back. John sat on the couch for the better part of four hours watching the same episode over and over, each time laughing hysterically at it. Paul leaned up against him, quite amused.

Then Aunt Mimi got home. She immediately saw Paul, getting worried. “Paul, is everything okay?”

“Erm… well, I’m not sure what exactly was in this medicine he’s taking, but he was pretty wacked out today. The office asked me to walk him home.”

“Oh, my. John, were you feeling sick today? He’s had quite a high fever lately,” she explained to Paul.

“I don’t know. Are you real or not?” He started to get emotional again when he saw his aunt. “Am I going to feel like this forever?”

She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug as she talked to Paul. “Oh, god. Thank you so much, Paul. You’re the best. Would you like a ride home?”

“No, that’s okay. I only live down the block. Just make sure he gets some rest, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> To this day, none of my friends, my parents, my doctors, or me know what exactly happened, but it's all fine now :)


End file.
